12 days of Christmas Daphne style
by Ms. Mary-Mac2
Summary: cute 12 chapters! lots o Puckabrina! Karaoke!
1. Under the Misltoe

**Here it is! This is the first chapter of 12 for the xmas holidays! like the 12 days of Christmas, also I'm gonna try to make it like a movie script**, **K? Here we go!**

_Fade in from white_

_Daphne:_

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me: A partridge is a pear tree_

Fade in from black

NPOV

Daphne: ! YAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAYYAY!

Everyone else: what the heck Daphne!

Puck walked out of his bedroom

Puck: Uugghh! what are you doing Marshmellow! I'm tryin to sleep here!

Daphne: Puck get up! We have to start decorating for the holidays!

Puck: But... It's 3 AM, why do we have to start decorating at 3 AM!

Daphne: Just get Up!

5 hours later

Daphne: Come on people, no Sabrina, those so over there, Granny, I told you, these NEED to go over there!

Sabrina: Daphne always goes over board with christmas

she said to Puck

Puck: Oh Gee I didn't notice

He said as he held a needle and popcorn, there was also bandaids on all his fingers.

Daphne to Red: so are you ready to try out the 'moving misltoe' plan!

Red: Yeah I am!

a rope came from nowhere and red and daphne pulled on it, suddenly a piece of misltoe startd to move toward Puck and Sabrina

Sabrina and Puck made small talk as the misltoe slowly moved to the unsespecting couple.

Sabrina: -And thats why you don't overbake anything on christmas eve

Daphne: Ooooooo look at that red!

Red:ooooo misltoe!

Puck and Sabrina: WHAT

Daphne: you know what that means!

Daphne and red: KISS KISS KISS KISS!

Sabrina and Puck: What no way!

Sabrina: no way

she tried to move but found the misltoe to follow her.

Sabrina: What!

Daphne: come on sabrina! just kiss him and this can allllll go away

Sabrina: no no way! she tried to move bt her feet were stuck to the ground

Pucks feet started to move with out him trying

Puck: Ahhh whats happening!

soon they were face to face.

Sabrina: Fine!

she quickly kissed Puck o the cheek and stormed up the stairs. apparently the spell had broken and they were both free to move.

Sabrina to Daphne: youre in big trouble missy!

Puck: * Grin*

**voila wadda u think? should I make a chpter 2? tell me! R&R**

**MMM**


	2. The Present

_Fade in from White_

_Daphne and Red: On the firsrt day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree. On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree._

Fade out to black

setting: Grimm house living room

daphne enters the room dancing: It's almost Christmas, oh yeah, oh yeah, it's almost Christmas, I'm so excited!

Sabrina sitting on the couch: What are you doing?

Daphne: I'm waiting for granny to get back from the store, she's getting me an earwayly christmas present! And it's a surprise for everybody but me!

Sabrina: Isn't that suposed to work the other way?

Puck: What's suposed to work the other way?

Sabrina: Your brain.

Puck sticks out his tonge.

Sabrina copies.

Daphne pushes in between them: for yourr information, the thing granny's getting me will be emarassing and fun at the same time!

Puck and sabrina: *Sarcastic Whee!*

**half and hour later**

Granny gets back from the store:Daphne, could you give me a hand with this?

Daphne runs up to help: Sure!

Granny: Snow is having a christmas party tonight, and she said she'd be happy for you to bring your uhh, present to her party!

Daphne: Great!

Daphne rushes out of the living room and into her room

**in daphne's room**

Red: are sure sure this will work?

Daphne: when has one of my plans ever gone wrong?

Red: well, there was that time when you cast that spell so they'd spend more time together, but ended up tearing a whole in the time space contunum-

Daphne: That was a retorical question

Red: Ohh...

**The two kids worked through the afternoon creating a disk to go into daphne's new present...**

**CLIFFIE! mwahahahaha! I'm so evil, oh yes I am, I am so evil, oh yes I am!**

**hey see that little blue botton, I wonder what it does? **

**MMM**


	3. Jingle Bell Rock!

_Fade in from white_

_Daphne, Red, and Sabrina: On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree. On the second day of christmas my true love gave to me two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. On the third day of Christmas, My true love sent to me Three French hens, Two turtledoves, And a partridge in a pear tree._

fade out to black

Setting: Grimm car, on it's way to snow white's house.

Daphne: Whose gonna be there? Will there be food? Will it be fun? Will there be food?

**The family and Puck finally made it to Snows house**

Snow: Daphne! Did you bring, your umm, gift?

Daphne: yup, got it right here!

Daphne pats her bag

**45 minutes of socializing**

Daphne: Ok people! who wants to do some karaoke!

*no reply*

Daphne: ok then, I'll pick! How bout you!

Daphne pointed at sabrina

Sabrina: no way!

Sabrina was pushed to the front of the room

Sabrina: Ahh. *cough* uhh, ok, well none of you are getting christmas presents!

Daphne: so what so do you want to do?

Sabrina: I guess I'll sing jingle bell rock

Daphne: ok, hit it red!

Sabrina: Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock

Jingle bell swing and jingle bell ring

snowing and blowing bushels of fun

now the jingle hop has begun

jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock

Jingle bell chime and jingle bell time

Dancing and prancing in jingle bell square

in the frosty air

what a bright time it's the right time

to rock the night away

jingle bell time is a swell time

to go gliding in a one horse sleigh

giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet

jingle around the clock

mix and a mingle and a jingling feet

that's the jingle bell

that's the jingle bell

that's the jingle bell rock!

Everybody else: who ho!

**ok, people, I just found out that I'll be really busy from tomorrow till next year, sooo I'll try to make another chappie before the end of the year, but if i dont, i might have to finish this next, year, DON'T BLAME ME!**

**MMM**


	4. Grenade

**you guess are sooo lucky! I'm got some extra time so here we go!**

_fade in from white_

_Daphne, Red, Sabrina, and Puck: One the first day of christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree._

_on the second day of christmas my true love gave to me two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the third day of christmas my true love gave to me, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the fourth day of christmas my true love gave to me 4 calling birds, three french hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

_Fade out to black_

Puck: Ok then, My turn!

Daphne: Ok?

Puck: I'll sing Grenade, hit it daphne!

Easy come, easy go

that's just how you live oh

take, take, take it all

but you never give

should have know

you way trouble

from the first kiss

had your eyes wide open

why were they open?

Gave you all I had

and you tossed it in the trash,

tossed it the trash you did

to give me all your love

is all i ever asked

'cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya ( yeah, Yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for ya (Yeah, Yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya ( Yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah) Oh, oh

I would go though all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for you baby

But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue

beat me till I'm numb

tell the devil I said "hey" When you get back to where you're from

Mad woman, bad woman

that's just what you are, yeah,

you'll smile in my face then

rip the brakes out of my car

Gave you all I had

and you tossed it in the trash

you tossed it in the trash, yes you did

to give me all your love

is all I ever asked

cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya ( yeah, Yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for ya (Yeah, Yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya ( Yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah) Oh, oh

I would go though all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for you baby

But you won't do the same

I'd catch a grenade for ya ( yeah, Yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for ya (Yeah, Yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya ( Yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah) Oh, oh

I would go though all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for you baby

But you won't do the same

I'd catch a grenade for ya ( yeah, Yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for ya (Yeah, Yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya ( Yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah) Oh, oh

I would go though all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes, I would die for you baby

But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire, ooh  
You' d watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...

But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, )  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, )  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, ) Oh, oh

I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for you baby  
But you won't do the same.

No, you won't do the same,

You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no

puck walked off stage people were shouting, Puck walked over to sabrina

Puck: Wadda you think grimm?

Sabrina: not bad... for a beginer...

sabrina walked on stage and-

**hahahaha I'm soooo evil! mwahaha!**

**I am is soo much trouble, need to do homework!**

**the faster you review the faster I update!**

**MMM**


	5. boiler room

Fade in from white

Daphne, Red, Sabrina, Puck, and Granny:

On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree. On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. On the third day of christmas my true love gave to me three french hens two turtle doves amd a partridge in a pear tree. On the forth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four calling birds, three French hens two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. On the fith day of christmas my true love gave to me, Five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and. Partridge in a pear tree. Fade out to black

Sabrina: Oh na na, what's my name,  
Oh na na, what's my name,  
Oh na na, what's my name,  
Oh na na, what's my name,  
Oh na na, what's my name,  
Oh na na, what's my name.-

News reporter on tv: ATTENTION blizzard alert. All peoples must return home and stay inside! the group of people at snow whites house disbanded and returned home granny thanks snow and the Grimm family and puck go home.

Granny: leiblings, everyone get all your blankets and pillows, sweaters and anything remotely warm, bring them all to the boiler room.

Daphne: why?

Granny: our heat is out.

- The Grimm family and puck bring their blankets and pillows to the boiler room

Sabrina comes last and everyone has already picked where they wanted to sleep, they were in a circular form around the giant boiler,

it went

Daphne

Granny Uncle Jake

elvis Puck

So the only place left she could possibly sleep would be next to puck and elvis

Sabrina's mind: Aww come on! I have to sleep next to sir stink alot and Puck...

FLASHBACK

Puck: You don't need make up

Sabrina: *blush* *roll over*

Puck: I kinda wish I didn't say that...

Sabrina: me too

Puck: would it help if I said you were a stinky muck covered toad face?

Sabrina: *nod*

FLASHFORWARD

Sabrina sat down next to puck and elvis

sabrina felt something move under her pillow, *oh, this is gonna be a _fun_ night*

Through the night the family tried their best to stay warm.

and through awesomeness of puckabrina sabrina turned towards puck and puck turned to sabrina, and that night... they slept in each others arms...

the next morning, when uncle jake's radio imformed them that it was safe to go outside the family resumed their daily activities.

when Puck and Sabrina woke up and found each other right in front them, they both blushed and swore never to speak of it again.

Daphne: You guys come out here!

sabrina, puck, and red ran out to the backyard.

the entire backyard had iced over to make a giant ice skating rank.

Everyone: wow

**ok people, i had the next chapter in my head, but you need to review!**

**sorry if its too ooc, but if you liked it (even if you didn't like it) TELLLLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**MMM**


	6. Skating With a Flame

**hi people! ****Enjoy!**

Fade in from white

Daphne, Red, Sabrina, Puck, Granny, Uncle jake:third day of christmas my true love gave to me three french hens two turtle doves amd a partridge in a pear tree. On the forth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four calling birds, three French hens two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree. On the fith day of christmas my true love gave to me, Five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and. Partridge in a pear tree. On the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six geese a-laying,  
Five golden rings,  
Four calling birds,  
Three French hens,  
Two turtle doves,  
And a partridge in a pear tree

fade out to black

_Last time- Everyone:wow_

Daphne and red turn to each other: Skating party!

**the group then spent the entire morning planning and preping for the skating party, although, some did after being hit and punched by two tiny girls *Cough*Puck*Cough*. By 11 in the morning they had finished telling everybody they knew about the party and hung streamers, and of course granny made her famous neon green sugar cookies.**

Daphne to red: ok, so we'll hang 3 misltoes above each exit and entrie to make sure they kiss, got it?

Red: Yup!

**30 minutes later**

**people were pouring through the front door, daphne invited a bit too many people...**

Sabrina to puck: Hey! don't go near the doors, daph and red put misltoe everywhere!

Puck: k!

**people and everafters soon poured out into the backyard and were skating away!**

**Sabrina however was inside watching all the happy couples skate away.**

Puck to sabrina: hey!, whatcha doin?

Sabrina: not much...

Puck... well why arent you skating?

Sabrina: I could ask you the same thing.

Puck: Well, I have an excuse, I'm a lazy person, you however do not.

Sabrina:...

Puck: come on! spill!

Sabrina: ok, A) nobody, and I mean NOBODY says 'spill' anymore! and B) I'm inside because... well... because... idunhwtaskte...

Puck: what?

Sabrina: I don't know how to skate, there ya happy! I've lived in New York my intire life and I never learned how to skate...

Puck: WOW! that's amazing...

Sabrina: yeah yeah, I know, what idiot doesn't know how to skate! **(no offense to peoples who don't know how to skate)**

Puck: no, that's not what I was gonna say... I was gonna say, that I could... possibly... maybe... teach you...

Sabrina: what?

Puck: I said I could teach you.

Sabrina: I knew what you said, I just couldn't believe it!

Puck: oh haha, soooo... do you wanna possibly let me teach you?

Sabrina: *sigh* why not?

**The two tweens put on their skates and headed for the ice, by now most of the crowd had drifted away and left the party.**

**30 minutes later**

puck: that's it you're doing it Grimm! you can skate!

Sabrina: wow, this is so fun!

Puck: right!

**the two skated for many more minutes, while towards the back of the party a girl in a old fashioned dress watched her old flame skate with his new one; she was planning her revenge...**

_**hey hey! I know you all are now probably thinking this is strange cause its way past Xmas and I'm still writing this, but I'm gonna make this story go till Xmas, and now maybe even new years, i dunno, probably gonna make another chappie, but it's 12:30 in the morning, and i still have hw to do, so maybe...**_

_**P.S. Do you guys think it's wierd to use the whole 'flame' theory in a K+ fanafic? if u dont know what that even means I'll tell u... If u ask...**_


	7. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION

**Hi Readers! I'm hitting a wall in this story, but I want to see it continued. SO that's why I'm putting this story up for adoption! If you'd like to work on this story yourself, just tell me and I'll let you have it! If more than one of you want it, I'll decide who gets to continue it!**

**Peace out!**

**MMM**


End file.
